Mereka yang cacat
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Berikan kesempatan, untuk membuktikan.
Mereka yang Cacat

.

 _Cerita yang ada hanya kesalahpahaman antara si penulis, waktu dan kesakitan jiwanya._

 _Harap maklum._

 _._

* * *

Pahamilah, sesuatu hal yang tak bisa kau rasakan hanya satu, arti kehadiranku.

.

 _"_ _Apa hal yang paling kau suka dalam hidupmu, Kaga-_ san _?"_

 _Kaga menoleh. Memandang lembut wajah Akagi yang tersenyum begitu ramah padanya._

 _Melunakkan perasaan dengan pergantian detik demi detik dalam setiap desahan napasnya. Jelas, jika Kaga sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam kepalanya. Tidak hanya kepala, juga hatinya. Tidak menunggu terlalu lama memang, tapi Akagi sempat memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kaga dengan perasaan was-was dan penasaran. Mungkin, sedikit menanti apapun itu yang terucap nantinya dari mulut Kaga._

 _Kaga tersenyum._

 _"_ _Pertemuan." Ucapnya menyulap segaris tipis di wajahnya. Begitu manis._

 _"_ _Hanya itu?" Akagi merasa tak puas._

 _"_ _Ya, hanya itu. Kau sendiri apa, Akagi-_ san _?"_

 _Akagi bangkit dari duduknya. Diperbaikinya gaun malam selembut salju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Gaun malam dengan warna sebiru langit, membungkus tubuhnya namun mempertontonkan kaki jenjangnya. Dengan uraian rambut yang acak-acakan, tak mengurangi kemegahan parasnya._

 _Dialah Akagi._

 _Dengan bibir semerah darah, dan kalung berlian menggantung di lehernya. Juga, tepung-tepung putih bercampur debu yang menutupi wajahnya. Menutupi kesempurnaannya._

 _Begitulah Akagi._

 _Sedang Kaga? Membiarkan matanya terus menatap Akagi saja pun ia sudah begitu bahagia._

 _Wanita yang tanpa sengaja ditemukannya disebuah kegelapan malam. Menangis dan hancur berkeping-keping. Pertemuan yang kelam, tapi Kaga menyukainya. Pertemuan yang tak begitu dihargai Akagi, namun Kaga menganggapnya lebih mahal dari hidupnya._

 _Duduk di tepi jembatan, tak membuat Kaga cemas karena status sosialnya. Selama mengenal Akagi. Hal apa saja pun sudah pernah ia lakukan. Bersama dengan Akagi, hal segila apapun pernah ia torehkan dalam buku sejarah kisah hidupnya. Meski pertemuan mereka tak sesering napas berhembus. Juga tak seriak ombak pasang di bibir pantai._

 _Membiarkan kesejukan angin malam berhembus di antara mereka berdua. Inilah hal yang selalu Kaga suka. Saat Akagi berdiri dengan anggunnya, membiarkan angin memperindah kecacatannya menjadi sebuah kesempurnaan._

 _Kaga mengagguminya._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lihat?" begitulah tanya Akagi, sambil menarik gaun malamnya yang ikut terhembus angin, di tepi Jembatan, juga rambutnya, juga... aroma tubuhnya. Menghampiri Kaga, membuat Kaga tersenyum sambil meredam debaran jantungnya._

 _Kaga memujanya._

 _"_ _Kau cacat, Akagi-_ san _." ucap Kaga sambil bangkit berdiri memandang Akagi yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Berdiri sejajar dengannya._

 _Sedang Akagi, bingung kenapa Kaga mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangnya._

 _Cacat? Benarkah selama ini, sebagai seorang wanita penghibur, Akagi selalu dipandang cacat oleh Kaga? Seorang gadis kaya raya dengan status sosial yang berbeda jauh darinya. Lihat saja, bahkan Kaga begitu anggun dengan balutan_ blazer _serta dasi yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pangeran impian sempurna._

 _Pukul 01.12 dini hari. Akagi tahu, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagi seorang wanita untuk berkeliaran di tengah kota dengan pakaian pengundang hasrat seperti yang ia kenakan sekarang. Untuk itu, ia meminta Kaga untuk menemaninya. Yang kebetulan Kaga pun bersedia._

 _Dan pada akhirnya, mereka lebih memilih untuk duduk di tepi jembatan, dan berbincang tentang dunia, seperti dua orang bocah._

 _Kaga menatap wajah Akagi yang kini memandangnya dengan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan. Sambil tangannya masih menahan gerakan rambutnya yang tertiup angin, hingga ujungnya mengenai wajah Kaga. Serta gaun malam yang juga nakal berkibar hingga menunjukkan seberapa putih kulit pangkal kakinya._

 _"_ _Maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi. Sambil batinnya dinodai oleh prasangka buruk pada temannya sendiri. Kaga, pantaskah Akagi menyebut Kaga sebagai seorang teman? Bahkan mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu sejak pertemuan malam itu. Pertemuan yang memalukan._

 _"_ _Kau cacat, Akagi-_ san _. Kenapa bidadari sepertimu tidak memiliki sayap?"_

 _Mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Kaga. Rasanya sanggup membuat semua kesakitan runtuh dari tubuhnya. Raut wajah yang semula tegang itu kini berubah dengan sebuah senyuman manis di pandangan Kaga._

 _Akagi tersenyum, dengan rona merah yang mungkin tak bisa luput dari pandangan Kaga. Ya, Akagi mungkin memang cacat sebagai, bidadari._

 _"_ _Kau terlalu pandai bermulut manis Kaga-_ san _. Kau juga sepertinya cacat." Akagi menarik tangan Kaga dan mengenggamnya erat. Menautkan jarinya pada jari si pemilik tangan yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terartikan. Begitu tenang, dan membius untuk ingin terbuai dalam pesona mimpi panjang tak berujung._

 _"_ _Apa karena aku lahir sebagai wanita, namun tampan seperti pria?" Kaga berucap._

 _Membuat Akagi menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis, dan anggukkan kecil._

 _"_ _Bukan aku yang bilang, tapi... kuakui, kau memang tampan." Dengan sentuhan lembut di pundak Kaga, membuat mereka berdiri begitu indah disinari cahaya rembulan yang diam-diam memberi senyuman._

 _"_ _Jadi, apa ketampananku, sudah layak melengkapi kecacatanmu?"_

* * *

AN : terimakasih.


End file.
